The Avengers (Percy Jackson Style)
by BookLoverBookWriter
Summary: What if during the Avengers another major superpower came into play. What if that superpower was Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus. Percy has been working for SHIELD for 2 years, but is still getting over the horrors of Tartarus and the loss of Annabeth in the giant war when Loki steals the Tesseract. How will the story of the Avengers change? Sorry for if the characters are a bit OOC
1. The Stolen Glowy Cube and Dr Shellfish

It had been 2 years since he had joined S.H.E.I.L.D. and he hadn't regretted a singled moment of it. Being able to help people without being the gods pawn had been the main reason he joined, well that and the fact that everyone from both camps thought he was dead. But the unintended side effects of joining S.H.I.E.L.D were Coulson, Clint and Natasha.

Coulson had turned out to be the Father figure that Percy had never had in his life. Not to mention that he had pretty much unlimited resources, Boss ninja moves, and a weird addiction to Super nanny that Percy would never understand.

Clint and Natasha Had become his siblings. They reminded him of how he and Annabeth used to be.

Each with a mutual love interest, being each other with Natasha, knowing that they had feelings for each other but too stubborn and prideful to admit it, and Clint (being the Percy of the story) feeling something but totally oblivious to what it was.

So just like him and Annabeth.

A smile crossed his face, which frightened the other agents walking down the hall. The young but still dark and intimidating agent Jackson never smiled. Never showed emotion at all as a matter of fact. So seeing him smile stunned them all to their very core.

Unaware of the people around him surprise he continued to think. _Man they really are just like me and Annabeth._ He almost chuckled knowing that if he had said that to her she would have immediately corrected him saying 'It's said Annabeth and I, seaweed brain"

Then a darker thought crossed his mind. _But that was before she. Before she di- die-. Stop thinking about it._ Percy mentally scolded himself.

Percy walked down the hall to Colson's office and soon found himself at the door.

"Sir, Fury wants you and another agent to go down to the tesseract base. He said that he'll join you in a few days." Percy said to the sleep deprived Coulson at the desk. "He also said, well more ordered you to gets some rest on the way over there."

Coulson looked weary and old, then mischief flashed against his face.

"Well it looks like I can't disobey a order from the Director, now can I," Colson said in a mocking tone.

Percy smirked knowing that Colson was referring to the many times that he had disobeyed and ignored direct orders from Fury.

"Well we can't all be perfect you know," Percy replied grinning

"Yes, but I think that earning the title 'More Disobedient Than Tony Stark' is far from perfect, Agent Jackson." Coulson retorted back.

Percy giving in,(or at least deciding it wasn't worth it.) rolled his eyes. He looked at the pigsty around him that was Coulson's office. Papers were strewn all over his desk, a garbage can filled with mountain dew bottles and other empty caffeinated drinks.

_ They really need to create a caffeine patch for the agents, and Coulson needs a maid. _ Percy thought. Then he realized he been standing there for a few minutes now bouncing from thought to thought. _Curse my ADHD brain._

"Anyway who do you want to go with you so I can tell them to pack up?" Percy inquired.

"Will you do it Jackson, if I recall you do owe me a favor for writing your report concerning New Mexico." Coulson Implored "Please Percy,''

Percy Knew he was in trouble the moment he said his first name. Coulson had this way of subtly wrapping you around his finger seemingly innocently, until BAM before you knew it you were already doing his laundry, and mowing his lawn. But Percy had a few tricks up his sleeve too. He could play this game just as well.

"But Phil" He drawled. Then he pulled his huge baby seal eyes and adorable pouty face that even coerced Natasha into doing what he wanted. But alas to no avail. He had thought that he saw a waver in Coulson's eyes. But then they turn firm and determined.

"The tesseract is an item of mythology, I know you have experience with that type of thing." Coulson said shrugging. Percy snorted _Know of it? Experience? I practically live it!_

"You're coming. End of story'' Coulson finished.

Percy knew he couldn't fight back. But decided that he'd get Coulson back with a few pranks he'd learned from the Stolls later on.

"Fine," Percy Said sadly. "But you owe me big time."

_Time to get to work it looks like. Wonder if I could get a McGridle this early in the morning._ One part of his brain said. While the other said_ Shut Up you have to go pack, meet with Clint and Natasha then train. Not necessarily in that order._

Percy sighed Having ADHD was not fun at all.

_~Linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Percy walked into the training room. He saw rows of punching bags and targets. He silently decided that he would start of the gun range, for Styx knows he needed it, and then how would work his way over to the punching bags. He took out his pistol and put on his earmuffs and eye glasses. Positioned himself, aimed, and fired….

_Oh Styx….._ he thought, for where he had been aiming for the head. His actual bullet had hit the hip._ Well at least it still hit him._ For some reason even after two years of training he was still a terrible shot._ This is why I like daggers and hand to hand combat _he thought to himself. He still kept riptide with him for monster attacks, but seeing as it was celestial bronze. It did no good against mortal criminals and terrorists.

After deciding that he was done with target practice, even though he had only fired one shot, he moved on to the punching bags. He started out slow. Punch. Right hook. Kick. Repeat. But gradually grew faster. Until he was going so fast that any mortal would have a hard time following his movements. He allowed himself to forget everything around him, until he fell into a flashback

~FLASHBACK~

_Percy crept up behind the king giant. Quickly and quietly he walked behind him. Until suddenly he heard a cry of anguish. He quickly turned around recognizing the scream._

_"ANNABETH" he yelled._

_He saw an earthborn grab her by the neck harshly. He started running toward her. The rest of the 7 were holding their own but would need the gods' help to defeat the giants. Phoryphorion turned and grabbed Percy, stopping him from reaching Annabeth. He raged, an aura of power glowed around him._

_"LET ME GO" he screamed. "ANNABETH,"_

_~FLASHBACK END~_

Percy stopped and leaned against the wall. Wow, he hadn't had a flashback of that day in quite a while. He was drenched in sweat. _Why do the fates hate me? _Only then did he realize that he had knocked the punching bag to the ground. _I really need to get control of this thing. Come on, I had been doing so well_. He heard someone cough at the door. Quickly he changed the look on his face from one of weakness to a cocky smirk that managed to annoy the most laid back of people. Clint stood there at the doorway looking amused,

"Look Jackson, I get it that your angry I do, I mean if I had to look at that face in the mirror every day I would be too." He smirked "but do you really have to take it out on the punching bag?"

"Says the one who freaks out on the newbies if there are no more Twinkies in the vending machine," Percy retorted back.

"What can I say?" Clint responded. "I'm addicted."

"That you are Katniss, That you are,"

Percy chuckled to himself knowing the archer would take offense to that statement.

"So I hear you're going to the tesseract base… Fish legs."

"And what would give you that Idea, My dear Merida."

"maybe the fact that after finding out that I'd be going too, Coulson came and said not to tick you off to much while you there, Hinted to the idea."

"Two things. One so glad you're going to be there and share the pain with me, and two I'm gonna be the one tickin' you off."

"That's what I said."

"Oh well, hey where is Nat."

"She'll be coming up soon, I think,"

Percy then saw Natasha's red hair standing behind Clint. He managed to keep a straight face. _I could have some fun with this he thought._

"So Clint you and Tasha, do anything fun."

"Me and Nat?" Clint questioned "what do you mean…oh, hey I don't, she's not, we're not." His face turned red. Then his eyes steeled up. "Natasha is remarkable woman, trusted colleague, a valued friend, She."

Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore he started laughing hysterically and then realization dawned on the archer's face.

"She's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

Percy's smile stretched right across his face. "Yep," he said popping the "P".

Natasha grinned turning Clint to face her.

"Don't stop now, I love hearing you compliment me." She said

If possible, Clint turned even redder than before.

"So how long have you been there?" Clint asked wanting to know how much of the conversation she had heard.

"Oh, not long." She replied winking at Percy

Percy managed to calm down a little bit.

"Where are you going Nat? What missions does the Black Widow have in store for her?"

"Same old, same old." Was her reply "Interrogate some bad guys, have them make fools of themselves, and then kick butt."

"Well good for you. I here, am stuck with this silent brooder at the tesseract base. Hooray for me, Right?"

"I am sure we all pity you, but frankly…. I pity him more."

"Good," Percy said then his eyebrow scrunched up in concentration. "Wait hhheeeyyyy. You know I take offense to that."

"Good, You were meant to"

Percy smiled then got a faraway look in his eye, As if thinking about something else.

**Natasha POV**

Natasha thought about how far Percy had come. When she had first met him, he was silent, never talking, he always had a broken look in his eye, he was always jumpy and would let no one touch him, he was quick to anger and never let anyone get close to him, But the most concerning thing of all was the severe symptoms of PTSD and Survivors Guilt he had. Not to mention the dreams and flashbacks.

But slowly he had allowed his walls to break down, and the three of them became quick friends. At the time she first met him he was 17 years old, so she was concerned with bringing him in to work for SHEILD. But after having a quick battle, she was surprised to be bested by this teen in a matter of minutes, she thought better of it. And that was before she learned he had powers!

She was glad he was almost back to how he used to be. It was remarkable the change that had affected him. But what was even more surprising was how She the coldhearted spy had allowed this mischievous teenager to crawl his way into her heart.

When she walked in the room and saw the punching bag on the floor looking like a giant sized over used chew toy. She stood behind Clint while the two men teased and bantered with one another. Waiting until Clint noticed her. After their play was over and she talked with Percy. he got a far-off look in his eye. Her spirit saddened knowing he was thinking about those he had lost. She knew all too well how he felt.

"Percy," she said gently bringing him back to reality "are you alright"

He gave a little spasm then shook his head as if shaking the memories out of his brain. Then realized She had seen the punching bag ."Yeah, I'm fine. Just letting off some steam."

She looked over at the punching bag that looked as if it had been chewed and spit back out again. "Yeah, Fine" she said doubtingly.

Clint, who had been standing there watching in amazement as Natasha Mothered over this kid, had his phone go off. He quickly answered it.

He waited, listening to the speaker on the other end of the phone.

"Yes sir...Right away sir… we'll be on our way sir."

He abruptly disconnected the call.

"Well kid, looks like it's time for us to head over to the base" Clint said to Percy. "See ya Tash."

As Clint waked out of the room I quickly went over to Percy and gave him a comforting hug. "Be safe little brother."

Percy smiled then smirked "When am I ever not?" he asked innocently.

"Go on and catch up Perce" I said punching him lightly in the shoulder

"Kay," he lightly responded. "Bye Nat," As soon as he left the room he became the cool, calm, and slightly intimidating agent he was supposed to be. Not the brokenhearted child that Natasha knew that he was.

"Bye Percy." She said softly. She truly did love him as a brother.

** Percy POV**

He had been here for about two weeks. After he had said his goodbyes to Natasha, he got into a jeep. Even though the base was out west in the desert, and he was in D.C.

He still didn't dare take a plane and enter into his uncle's domain for the simple fact that if he did. The gods would find out he was alive and if Zeus caught him he wouldn't be anymore, namely because Zeus would blast him to smithereens.

So after about three days of travel he got to the base. Percy smirked as he remembered what happened.

****_Finally he was here, after three days of riding in his jeep. His muscles were cramped, he had a head ache, and on top of all of that he was in the desert. A son of Poseidon, god of water…. In the __**Driest Place**__ in the US. Great idea, Right? _

_ Clint and Coulson had got there the previous day. They would have gotten there earlier, except for the fact that Coulson still needed to be pranked, and Percy knew exactly how to. _

_Without out going into details, let's just say that it involved a few crossed wires, explosions, glitter, hours delay on all aircraft vehicles, and several agents wondering why Clint kept muttering something about a stupid agent Jackson. This constantly befuddled them. Agent Jackson would never pull a prank. He has no sense of humor. Right?_

_So anyway their departure had been delayed for a day. Much to the Chagrin of the agents._

_As he arrived Coulson, Clint, and some old dude who looked to cheerful for his own good waited for him. _

_Clint glared at him, but Percy knew he was amused by the explosions of goo and glitter he had caused. Coulson just shook his head disappointedly. But Percy could still see the underlying tone of amusement there too. _

_Mr. Happy face walked up to Percy and introduced himself._

_"Hello, my name is Dr. Eric Selvig. And you are?''_

_Percy started at the doctor seemingly indifferently but in truth he was analyzing, strategizing, and deciding whether or not to trust him. He let the question hang in the air. After a few moments of silence he abruptly turned to look at Coulson and Clint_

_"Coulson, Barton" he nodded his head towards them. _

_As he walked away he could hear Coulson talking to Shellfish or whatever his name was. _

_"Wow you're lucky. The last person we introduced him to, he judo flipped them and they had to be hospitalized for three days."_

_Percy inwardly chuckled as he heard this remembering what a pain in the Podex that guy was._

Anyway, back to the situation the tesseract or the "glowy cube thingy" as Percy had so wisely dubbed it was

Active. It had started to _misbehave_ as Shellfish had said so they had decided to evacuate the base.

Coulson was up at ground level greeting Fury. While Percy was down here with Shellfish trying to get this thing under control. As he was thinking about this he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, only to be met by Fury's steely gaze. Percy closed the distance between them.

"Director Fury." He said.

"What the situation." Fury asked.

"well as Shell—er Selvig put it the Tesseract is "misbehaving"."

"where's Barton."

Selvig had walked up to them by now. "The Hawk?" he asked.

Percy wanted to deck him for that. Meanwhile Fury nodded impatiently. "Where else, He's in his nest."

While Percy commed Barton to get his Podex down here, he heard Fury talking to Selvig.

"Can you shut it down doctor."

"She's a power source director. We shut it down, she turns it back on." Selvig replied.

Suddenly Percy had a thought. A scary thought. He went to voice his concerns.

"Director, I think It's trying to get through." He told him.

"What are you talking about agent Jackson?" Fury harshly asked.

"While also being a power source this thing is supposed to be a doorway to space. Right."

Fury nodded.

"Well doors open from both sides." Percy finished.

Realization struck the director. He really hoped that Percy was Wrong.

But before he could respond the readings spiked. A beam of the tesseract shot at the celling. A black hole looking thing started to , Wait what is that?

Another beam shot down. As the dust and light dimmed Percy could make out the silhouette of a figure. HE felt an aura of power. It was cold and but full of light at the same time. But there was something else. Not only could he feel the Power he felt with the tesseract. But also something dark and controlling.

But before he could make sense of this feeling Fury interrupted.

"Please put down the spear." He said loudly.

The figure looked at his spear if that's what it was. Then evily smiled and shot it at the director. Percy knocked him out of the way.

The other agents opened fire. The bullets had no effect on the man. But Percy realized. This was no man. This was a god. Not one of the Greek pantheon but of something not of earth.

He went to go help the agents, but Fury and Barton held him back. He looked into Fury's eyes and got the message. _Don't play your ace just yet. _

The god had finished off the rest off the other agents. Clint shot an arrow but spear dude caught it with ease. Fury decided then to speak up. The man sneered.

" Who do you think you are?" he asked impatiently.

" I am Loki Of Asguard and I Am Burdened with glorious purpose."

_More like burdened with a huge ego. _Percy thought. Selvig spoke up.

"Loki, Brother Of Thor." He said in wonderment. This backfired though, because it seemed to tick Loki off.

Fury called out to Loki. "We have no quarrel with your people."

After cocking his head he replied simply. "an ant has no quarrel with a boot."

Fury got mad. "Are you planning to step on us?"

Loki started to rant on about freedom and subjugation but Percy just tuned him out. He started to try and think of a way to get out of there.

He saw that the portal and the tesseract's power were causing the foundations of the building to erode. The building would collapse soon.

He only started to pay attention again as Loki put his spear to Clint's chest, at first he thought that Loki was going to stab him and started to stop him.

But then the spear thingy glowed blue. Energy went from the staff into Clint. Then it stopped. Clint stopped trying to fight Loki. Percy didn't understand why. Was he stunned? He looked at the rest of the agents and even Selvig. They all stood stock still.

He heard some movement. He looked over at Fury. He seemed unaffected by whatever Loki had done to the rest of the agents.

Fury was currently taking the cube out of the machine and putting it in a brief case. He started to move but then Loki spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said. _Yeah, like we're just going to let you take it. _ Percy thought snarkily.

Loki moved to touch his spear to Fury's chest. Percy knew that he couldn't let Loki get his hands on the cube.

"Umm, well hi there. I was just thinking. 'Cuz you know that the cube well it is kind of ours right know, and it's not very nice to take others stuff"

Loki looked at him like he was bonkers. Fury gave him a look that obviously said _Really_?

Percy walked forward. "Dude? Haven't you heard of sarcasm?" He paused while Loki still looked bewildered. "Well anyway, sarcasm is kind of my MO, but if it makes you feel any better I really like the outfit. You pull it off nicely not many could do that, But you know what it's missing. Like A really cool helmet with big reindeer horns."

He held up his hands to his head to demonstrate. He thought to himself. _If I can give Fury enough time to get away. The tesseract will be out of this wacko's reach. I can probably manage to get Clint and the other's to safety then bury this dude under tons of cement and rebar. _

While he was thinking he hadn't noticed Loki reach him. Loki put his glow stick of destiny up to his chest. Percy felt a cold presence enter his mind. It dawned on him that this is why the others weren't reacting. Loki had taken over their bodies.

He felt himself get mad. He saw red. This is what Gaea had tried to do to him and his friends all that time ago. If there was one thing Percy didn't like it was being manipulated and controlled. He fought for control and after what seemed like hours of mental battling, when it had only been a few seconds, he felt himself regain his mind and body.

Loki looked startled, and confused. "WHAT? How? You?"

Percy shrugged, but really inside he was laughing his head off. "You know when under stress and pressure, performance issues aren't that uncommon." Percy kept rambling on. But in truth he was worried for Clint, and hoped that he could save him.

Percy saw Clint start to move. "He's stalling. He means to bury us." Loki looked at Percy. He just grinned and replied.

"Like the Pharaohs of old." He knew that Annabeth would've loved that comeback.

He looked to Fury who had been inching towards the exit. He gave him a clear look that meant _RUN. _Of course. Barton just _had_ to see that look and shoot Fury. Loki in turn grabbed his throat and chucked Percy against the wall.

Loki and his little puppets took the tesseract and walked out. Percy hoped someone would stop them, but for now he needed to get Fury out of there.

**Time Skip **

After getting out he heard Fury radio everybody. "This is a level 7" he paused. "From now on we are at war." Percy sighed. _Oh goodie. Another war._


	2. Gathering the Team(If we can)

**CHAPTER 2**

Percy POV

Fury just got out of the council meeting. He walked over to me and Coulson. "it's time. Gather the team." Then he walked away.

At first Percy didn't have a clue as to what Fury was talking about. But as he started thinking about it only one answer came to mind. He looked to Coulson to be sure that this wasn't what he thought it was.

The look on Coulson's face just affirmed his suspicions. It was time. Time for the Avenger's Initiative.

Percy decided to break the silence. "So I'll get Widow, and I'll get her to get Banner. Then you and I can get Stark _together_, and you can get the Captain. Sound good?"

Percy didn't wait for an answer. He started to walk away to call Natasha.

Though he may have seemed calm, in truth he was brimming with emotions. He was worried for Clint, angry at Loki, surprised with Fury, and mostly he was ticked at the Fates for making his life a living Hades.

He pulled it together and called Natasha. The phone ringed until it was picked up.

"Put the lady on the phone." Percy said simply, but the underlying threat was still there. He heard some muffled voices. Then a man's voice.

"now listen-" the man started to day but Percy quickly interrupted him.

"I have a B-22 bomber two miles out, I will blow up the block before you even make the lobby." He paused letting that sink in. "Put the woman on the phone."

He waited as the man gave the phone to Natasha. "What are you doing Jackson?"

"We need you to come in." he stated

"I'm right in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything."

Percy paused not wanting to tell her this. "Agent Barton's been compromised."

There was silence on the other end of the Phone. But Natasha responded "Let me Put You on hold."

Percy waited knowing that she would pick up the phone after she had "disposed" of all the men.

She picked up the phone. "What can I do?" she asked

"We need you to bring in the big guy."

"You know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"Nuh uh. Coulson and I have stark. You've got the big guy."

He heard her curse in Russian and then the call disconnected. _Yea, time for Stark. _

**Time Skip**

Percy had never actually met the infamous Tony Stark, but had heard enough from others to know that he wasn't exactly the ideal person to model yourself after. Of course that didn't stop Percy.

On the way to stark's tower. (Man was that building ugly) Coulson was telling him about Stark. But really Percy couldn't care less. His mind was on other problems, so of course he didn't hear a word.

As they reached the building they saw the "Iron Man" suit land of the roof. While they were getting out of the car, Coulson tried to get Stark on the phone.

At first Stark's robot Butler Jarvis picked up and said that mister Stark was busy. Percy getting impatient, (Clint's life was on the line here.) Grabbed the phone out of Phil's hands, and proceeded to hack into Stark's system.

Being exposed to a Hephaestus and Hermes cabin working together certainly had it's advantages. And his dyslexia didn't affect his hacking skills at all. (Percy's theory was that it was because Hermes had created the Internet.)

He hand Phil the phone just as Stark's voice started speaking. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

Phil spoke "This is urgent."

"Then Leave it urgently." Percy couldn't help but snort at that. Then the bell dinged as the elevator reached its level.

"Hey Phil, ". Pepper said to Coulson.

The look on Starks face was hilarious. "His first name is Agent."

Percy could barely hold back a snicker. This guy was just like Leo, and as he thought about it a little like him.

"See Coulson, at least someone understands me." Stark said before turning his attention back to the senior agent.

Coulson butted in right then. "We need you to come in" At that time Percy went back into the elevator hoping to get away before Stark decided to try and get to know him. Percy honestly couldn't remember why this was a good idea.

**Later**

Instead of waiting for Coulson to be done, Percy jumped into the water. Over the years he had learned how to hide his presence from his father by bending the waters to hide his aura.

After reaching where the helicarrier had landed he went to his room and prepared for a long eventful day tomorrow.

He tried to stay awake, knowing what would come if he fell asleep. But the day had wiped him out. He felt his eyes getting droop, and eventually gave into the darkness.

"_Time to play, little hero."_

**Line Break -**

Percy woke up to a knife at his throat. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing regularly. Another benefit of being a son of Poseidon was that he could use the water particles in the air to form an image of his surroundings.

As he did this he "saw" that it was Natasha messing with him. He gathered to water particles in the air and brought them together. He formed a water ball over her head, and then dropped it.

It Drenched Natasha's hair and splashed all over Percy's bed, Percy of course stayed quickly disarmed The widow and pinned her against the wall.

**"**Ugh come on, can't I just be able to sneak up on you for once?" Nat complained.

He hoped while she was sneaking up on him that she didn't see his discomfort at the nightmare he had. It wouldn't do any good for Natasha to know that even after Tartarus and Gaea they both still managed to hurt him.

"Well going on quests where every time you wake up a monster's trying to eat you teaches you to be careful" Percy responded teasingly letting Natasha go.

"Come on, Dry me off."

Percy waved his hand and the water dispersed into the air once more.

Natasha's face turned serious.

"Listen Percy these people, the ones for the initiative, we need them to like SHIELD, and you are our best people person. We need you to come out of your shell, and make friends."

Percy thought about this, it had been a long time since he had shown that side to anyone other than Natasha, Phil, And Clint. Then Percy realized that's why Natasha was doing this.

Even though they had their normal banter, there was a dampening spirit. Their trio was not complete, there was a missing piece.

Percy realized that Natasha wanted him to have a family, she didn't think Clint was coming back.

"Look Natasha, we are going to get him back. We are going to save him and it'll be just like old times."

Natasha eyes started to water. Percy knew that she only showed this side of herself to those she trusted most.

''I'll still do it, but know this. We _will_ get him back." He finished

He went up and hugged her. "I promise."

Natasha dried her eyes and looked up at him. "Thank you Percy, I needed that."

"It's okay. I think I needed that too."

**LINE BREAK**

As They walked out on deck, Percy recognized them immediately. He knew the captain because, Nico the little brother he'd never had, was obsessed with this dude. And He knew the doctor from personal experience. He was there when the doctor, let's just say "broke Harlem". Natasha walked up to them.

"Gentlemen, This is Agent Jackson my part time partner." I just waved.

"Nice to meet you guys. Just have to ask you Captain, has Coulson asked you to sign his trading cards yet?"

At his confused look he added. "Their vintage, he's very proud."

"And you Doctor, your work on Quantum physics is unparalleled. And I must say that the way you turn into a gigantic huge green rage monster is pretty dang cool." Percy said almost without stopping. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Dr. Banner recovered first. "well I must say, that was the first time I have ever been greeted that way."

Percy just smiling chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how many times I've heard that. I tend to meet people in awkward situations."

The Doctor, returning the smile, laughed "I'm sure you do."

Captain Rogers, Sputtered. '' But, but, but you're just a kid."

Percy was ticked off. Then remembered that this was a man who was just thrown into a world where everything was different than his own.

A man whom he was supposed to befriend. Plus it really was an odd occurrence to have a 19 year old as a high level agent for a secret spy organization.

"Captain, we all deserve a right to serve out country however young or old we may be. Surely you of all people would understand that. But I do admit that I am a special circumstance."

Rogers, still surprised, just nodded his head understandingly. "You are right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged so quickly. It just surprised me that one so young should be forced to work for an agency were you have to fight for your life."

Percy just smiled grimly. "trust me captain, I was fighting for my life far before SHIELD came into the picture."

Before the captain could ask questions the alarm sounded to let everybody know that the helicarrier was taking flight.

"You might want to step inside gentlemen. It's going to get a little harder to breathe." Natasha said

Percy zoned out, until he felt the fans power on. He waited till they were about 20 or so feet of the ground till, He grinned and looked at the group.

"See ya later guys, and Tasha. Tell Phil I said Hi." Then Percy started running towards the edge of the Carrier. He could hear Nat tell them not to worry. He jumped of the edge and into the sea.

After surfacing He got on top of the Jet Ski that was waiting for him. He saw that the two men were looking over the edge. He just smiled and saluted. But he swore he could still hear Natasha say showoff.

He powered it up and off he went.

**Loki POV**

The Agent Jackson confused Loki. He should be under his control, but he seemed to be too strong for the scepter to overcome.

That worried Loki. Jackson could bring his plans to a halt. He went to Selvig to get more information on this agent Jackson.

"Selvig what can you tell me about Agent Jackson?" He Asked.

Selvig turned to him. "Agent Jackson? Well I wouldn't know much about him other than…. Well when we first met his aura. Well it was so strong. It hit you like a wave. I don't thing I would've noticed It. I just would've marked it off as the tesseract, but it was…. Well it seemed to be stronger than Thor's."

_As strong as Thor? _Loki thought. This troubled him quite deeply. The archer would probably know more about Agent Jackson.

**LINE BREAK**

The archer was resisting Loki. He could feel him fight for control.

"Tell me about Agent Jackson." Loki again shouted angrily.

"Agent Perseus Jackson, level 9 SHIELD agent. Date of Birth, August 18th, Age 19 yrs old, Mother: Sally Jackson Blofis, Father: P-" Barton said, teeth clenched. "Father: N/A"

Loki could tell that Barton was lying on the last bit of information. But he was too focused on trying to process the first pieces information he had just been told to do anything about it.

Perseus Jackson, Why did that name sound so familiar to him? Suddenly it struck him. But he was dead. Wasn't he?

All royalty knew of the hero Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. But he had died on the last Great War, but according to Barton, Not as dead as everyone thought.

Loki pushed the scepter harder against Barton's skin. "Tell me more about Perseus."


	3. Meeting and Battling and All that Jazz

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, No matter how much I wish I did. I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3**

Percy was following under the Helicarrier when he received the call.

"Jackson," He heard Natasha's voice on the other line. He normally wouldn't use cell phones, but being a SHIELD agent often required it. "We've got him; I'm sending you the coordinates now."

_Huh? _Percy thought. _Haven't been to Germany in a while, _

**~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~**

Yes, being a son of Poseidon certainly had its perks.

As a camper, Percy had never worked on developing his natural gifts as a son of the sea. It had always been sword fighting, wrestling, and other skills that would keep you alive during quests and out in the mortal world.

But after Percy "left" camp and ran away from that life, some nymphs took him in while on the run. At first Percy didn't recognize them, Going through Tartarus and then being thrust into a war tended to have that effect on you, But as he recuperated he realized who they were

He decided to confront them about it.

_" It's you isn't it? You were the nymphs me and my friends released from the well. You were the nymphs that raised Zeus, but why help me?"_

_The eldest of them all turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Percy. That is who we are. And as to why we've helped you, We owe you our freedom."_

_Percy was stunned, but decided to speak up. "you owe me nothing. I just helped return to you what was already rightfully yours."_

_"ever the modest hero," the nymph chuckled. Shaking her head in amusement._

After he had fully healed, at least physically, the nymphs taught him how to use his abilities. One of them was the ability to Vapor travel.

Even after using it multiple times he still didn't fully understand how it worked, but essentially as long as he had a body of water as a power source to draw from, he could turn his body into vapor and travel to where ever he wanted to. It was much like shadow traveling, so Percy of course loved it.

One of the downsides of course was that he would take a few accidental trips to the Caribbean every once in a while.

So as soon as he was ready and knew where he wanted to go, Percy closed his eyes and felt himself dissolve. He figured that the helicarrier would find his jet ski, as he transported to Germany.

He opened his eyes, and saw that the Captain had already arrived.

"you know the last time I was here and saw another man standing above everyone else, he and I ended up disagreeing." The Captain said.

"oh look, The soldier. The man out of time." Loki sneered

"I'm not the one that's out of time."

Percy smiled as Natasha piloted her jet into sight.

"Surrender Loki." She said over the jet's speakers.

Instead of dropping his weapon though, Loki grinned as multiple selves of himself popped up around the area. The Captain just threw his shield at one of them.

Percy took that as his cue to enter.

The captain turned to look at him. "And where ,might I ask, have you been?"

Percy smiled, he was glad he and the captain had gotten past the age factor. While Percy thought about that he failed to notice the pleased look on Loki's face.

Percy noticed the god's attire. He forced back a snort.

"Dude, you know I was teasing about the horns." Loki ignored the jab.

"So it looks like the Captain isn't the only soldier here,'' Loki said, sneering. Referring to his previous statement to the captain.

Percy hardened immediately. He looked the god in the eye. "I am no longer the soldier you claim me to be." All sense of his previous playfulness gone.

"Oh, but you still remember don't you?'' He smirked knowingly, '' Remember the pain"

Percy was saved from answering by the Rock music started to play off the jet's speakers. Percy at first was confused, and by the look of it, so was everyone else.

A Blur of red and gold shot to the ground and blasted Loki.

The helmet of Iron man lifted, showing the smug face of Tony Stark.

"Did I miss anything?"

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, but I need MORE! I am currently at a crossroads of what to do with my story. Give me some ideas _Please!_**


	4. An Old Friend Takes My Prisoner

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and followers. All of this positive support just really makes my day. But right now I need help on keeping my characters not too OOC, so please help with that. PM or review if you see anything that i could improve on. But again, thank you for the positive support, and criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 4**

_Easy,_ Percy thought. He was _too easy. _Percy had seen the destruction that Loki had left in his path. The power he had. So why didn't he put up a fight? It irritated him. He wasn't sure whether he was over or under estimating the god.

For the god to be brought down by a single blast didn't make any sense.

Percy looked down at the handcuffed god. Like handcuffs would do anything. He couldn't help but feel unease at the storm.

After they had detained Loki, Natasha had pulled him to the side and asked him to come. She didn't trust anyone on the jet and wanted some backup. After Percy's initial reluctance, Natasha had pointed out that Loki's godly aura would cover his own. He had agreed.

So here Percy was, in a jet, in the sky, next to a god plotting to destroy the world. What in the world could go wrong? (Note the sarcasm)

The sky thundered, The Captain stopped his conversation with Stark and looked at the prisoner. Due to his nervousness at being blasted out of the sky, Percy had failed to notice that Loki looked just as nervous as Percy felt.

"Scared of a little thunder?" the Captain questioned

Ignoring the taunt, Loki replied while looking over his shoulder. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The words clicked in Percy's head just as a loud bang sounded on the roof of the jet.

_He's here._ Percy thought grimly. _Well that sucks._

**CAPTAIN ROGERS POV;**

Agent Jackson was an enigma. First he's _way_ younger than anyone else working in SHIELD, then he's the partner of one of the highest ranking assassins in the Spy organization.

But frankly, the thing that was the most off putting was that, When Steve looked at him, when he saw his nervous tics, the glance over a shoulder, the pain and longing in those shattered eyes that were almost constantly hidden by dark shades, Steve didn't see a spy or an agent. He saw a soldier, in the young man he saw himself.

Steve originally hadn't seen Jackson without the dark shades covering his eyes, but after capturing Loki, Natasha had walked up to him while they loaded the god into the jet, probably to ask Jackson to come. After talking for a bit, Jackson whipped off his shades, staring at her in disbelief.

His eyes shocked Steve. They were easily the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Shifting greens and shades of blue, but as he continued to stare he saw the look of a soldier. He could see the absence of hope in those eyes.

Hearing Loki's words back in Germany only served as a reassurance for what Steve already knew. Agent Jackson had seen war.

While pondering this, Steve stood next to Stark, the man looked very much like his father, It surprised Rogers that he seemed to be unfazed by Jackson's young age or his unsettling demeanor.

Just as the Captain continued to think on how much this world had changed, a bang sounded on the roof of the jet. Suddenly, almost too fast to see, a man in armor and a red cape came and grabbed Loki by the neck. Then used a…. Wait? Was that a hammer? To fly away.

The faces in the Aircraft ranged from Stark's arrogant disbelief, or Romanov's blatant surprise. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Jackson. The look on his face was of annoyance.

Almost immediately, Stark walked to the jet's opening. Steve, alarmed, went to stop him.

"We need a plan of attack!" He said urgently.

Stark look ticked. "I have a plan- attack.'' Then he flew off in his suit.

Jackson snorted. "Yeah 'cuz that always works out." He said sarcastically. He turned to look at Romanov. "Well, I've gotta go." He said bluntly.

She nodded like she understood. Steve on the other hand was confused, even more so as Jackson walked toward the door. After reaching it, he saluted and fell out backwards. Only one thought burned through the Captain's head, a thought that seemed to apply to much of what had happened that day, WHAT IS GOING ON!

**Percy POV**

Percy was annoyed- no, never mind it was much more than that. Percy was about ready to hit anyone who even talked to him right now. It was that bad.

First the reappearance of gods and mythology in his life, then Clint is taken under control, next the previously stated god is messing with his emotions and digging into his past, and now- well now one of Percy's old _friends _just took his prisoner. Yeah, Percy wasn't just annoyed he was POed at the moment.

Stark started to move toward the Quinjet's door. The Captain made a move to stop him.

"We need a plan of attack!" He cried out urgently.

Iron Man simply turned and said "I have a plan- attack" He flew out of the door.

"Yeah 'cuz that always works out." Percy said sarcastically

Wait-Percy was flying-air-Zeus-no aura-CRUD! Percy was in the air, in Zeus's domain, without an aura to cover his own. _That's it; _Percy thought _I am soooo dead. Wonder if I could get off in time. _

Hurriedly, Percy formed a plan. If he could vapor travel down to the ground before Zeus noticed, he could not only get out of the big guy's domain, but he could catch up to Tony and Thor.

He looked at Natasha and bluntly said "I've gotta go." She nodded understandingly, knowing he had to get out of here and catch up to Stark.

He walked to the open door and turned back to face everyone in the jet. He grinned at Natasha, while she just rolled her eyes. He saluted, dramatically falling backwards into the air.

_Well this'll be fun. _He thought dryly. Frankly he had no idea if his plan would work or not.

While falling, he saw Stark crash into Thor on the mountain top, he looked on and saw a couple of trees falling from where they had landed.

Making a split second decision, Percy decided to go after Stark and Thor, knowing that Stark wouldn't be able to take down the god himself, instead of going after Loki.

Percy closed his eyes and felt himself dissolve while still in the air. He didn't have a body of water to draw from, as a power source so he didn't know if he had the physical strength to pull himself back together.

Getting himself to dissolve was easy enough; it was bringing him back together that was the hard part. Not to mention he was falling from the sky, which made concentrating that much harder.

Uhhg, Percy hated his life sometimes. It was just so bloody complicated.

Finally, after great concentration, (which trust me, isn't easy for a teen with ADHD) Percy managed to get himself to the ground just outside of the area where Stark and Thor were battling. His shades fell of his face in the impact from a poorly choreographed landing. Quickly he put them back on, not wanting Thor to see his eyes.

After joining SHIELD he had decided that his eyes were too noticeable, hence the ever on his face sunglasses.

After composing himself, he saw that Thor was about to hit Stark with his hammer. Much as the guy was an idiot for jumping out of the jet like that, Percy couldn't let him sustain too many injuries.

Percy started to walk to where they were fighting. _Time to get this show on the road!_

**AN: Sorry that there isn't much action in that chapter, just needed to have a baseline to build on. I'll try to have the next chapter updated by Wednesday, but no promises.**


	5. Stark Is Shocked(No, Literally!)

**AN: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, and I know that this is a short chapter, but I got grounded from my laptop and haven't been able to touch it until today. I just want to give a shout out to Huntress-calypso and all my reviewers for their positive support. Seriously, you guys are my reason for getting this done today.**

**Kay, so I have a few Issues to address. I'll start with the first one. Would you guys like faster updates but smaller, around a 500-800 worded chapters, or longer chapters, which will allow me to check up on all grammar and make sure that it is the best it could possibly be, but the downside to that is the fact that the updates will come maybe once every two weeks.**

**The other issue is that a lot of people want me to make a pairing for Percy. Here are some of the girls i'd be willing to do**

***Thalia**

***Calypso**

***Reyna**

***I'd even be willing to bring back Annabeth**

***Or any other character that you guys agree on**

**One character I will not be doing is Artemis. The reason for this being that after I finish this story I am planning a story featuring them as a couple called ****_Moonlit Ocean _****(Is that not the best name ever!)**

**Chapter 5**

Percy remembered the first time he had met the almighty Thor. When they first met, Percy thought he was like all other gods of the pantheon, egotistical and self-centered, but throughout their adventures he had seen what the god could be.

It was one of Percy's favorite traits, the ability to see the good in everyone. It was why he spared Ethan Nakamura in the Labyrinth, or why he gave the dagger to Luke.

It was a part of his fatal flaw, a part of why he was so loyal, and inherently good.

He could often see past the facade that many people put around themselves. Which is why it perplexed everyone that knew this part of him, why he couldn't see that Annabeth liked him, for all that time?

So when Percy met the god he became fast friends with him, it probably helped that he could pick up the hammer though. But they had many adventures together, and had taught each other many things about each other's worlds.

But then Percy was abducted, had his memories stolen, went into a war, and then supposedly 'died'. So as far as relationships went, Percy wasn't sure where his and Thor's ranked on the scale.

This meant he had to keep playing the part of Agent Jackson of SHIELD, and not the part of Perseus, Hero of Olympus. So that meant no Riptide, no Greek references, and NO! powers.

Ugh his life was so complicated, his ADHD brain complained. Percy had no idea if he could even beat Thor with his powers, not to mention without them.(Of course he could use his "other" powers to beat Thor, but that would defeat the purpose of running from the gods.)

So, because of this, Percy decided to take the diplomatic approach.

"Excuse me." Percy shouted against the loud sound of armor against hammer.

Shocked that someone else was here. Stark, who was currently pinned against the ground by Thor's knee, turned his head in Percy's direction. He gave a small grunt of indignation that someone was here to witness his humiliating position.

Thor on the other hand looked ready to murder someone. _Oh Stark….._Percy mentally sighed _You just had to tick him off. _

"Leave now Mortal, this is not your battle."

Percy inwardly laughed at the irony that someone was calling _him_ a mortal. But outwardly he just remained calm.

"look Thor, I get that the guy under you is an ignorant little snob," Percy could almost imagine the insulted look on Starks face under that iron mask. "But I need him alive and relatively unhurt or my boss will have my head on a stake."

"The man of iron attacked me first, he shall face Asguardian justice." Thor said.

Stark mumbled "there he goes again with his Asguardian justice."

Percy gave him a glare that had sent Telekhines running for their mummies. Stark almost immediately shut up.

"Alright here's the deal." Percy said calmly, but with impatience lacing his tone. "Stark is a Mortal Right?"

The thunder god snorted "Of course he is." He said in an obvious tone.

"Well, why hold an ignorant mortal to your godly standards?"

Thor seemed to be insulted by the young man's logic, but in the end had to agree with the statement, he had learned his lesson from his last visit to earth.

"He may have attacked me, but you are right, he knew no better." Thor said in resignation.

Percy smiled. "Thank you for seeing it my way, Thor."

If you have ever heard about just how bad Percy's luck was, it was sadly, greatly under-exaggerated. The reason for saying this being that just moments later that the Captain had decided to drop in. Of course, not hearing the previous conversation, all he saw was Thor with his foot on Stark's chest.

The captain may not have liked Stark but a soldier protects his own. This being said, Rogers, swiftly threw his shield. Hitting the god straight in the head and pushing him off Iron Man.

Percy viewed all this with exasperation. _Oh, my dear aunt Hestia, save me from the ignorance of mortals. Now how am I supposed to get them to work together, this is harder than getting the romans and Greeks together._

While thinking this, Percy ran over to Stark, checking to make sure he was still conscious under that metal mask, the force of a well muscled god being pushed off you chest had to leave some damage.

The smell of electricity and smoke wafted throughout the clearing, Staining everything with its lightning stench. Thor was up and ready to attack.

Percy knew that Rogers couldn't face Thor, and Stark- Well, he was so injured you'd probably have more success getting a monkey to fight Thor. Quickly, he waved The captain over.

"Captain Rogers" He hissed, motioning for him to come over. "Stark is too weak to fight. I need you to take him away from the battlefield."

"I can't leave you alone son" the Captain whispered.

Percy looked him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?" he asked

"Well—"

"Do you trust me?" he questioned again, this time more forcefully.

The captain didn't know what came over him then. He wouldn't know for quite a while, but he did know without a shadow of a doubt that he would follow this man to the ends of the earth if he asked him to.

Resolved, Steve looked Percy straight in the eyes. "I trust you" He nodded.

Percy smiled, relived "okay then here's the deal, Thor is not our enemy."

The captain was shocked and disappointed in himself for forgetting his principles, For forgetting in the idea that you should extend the hand of peace before attacking.

Percy must've saw his look for he quickly reassured him "Don't worry, we can fix this. I'm going to go out there while you go call for Coulson and get him on the phone. Thor trusts him. So after I subdue him Coulson can verify our identities"

Percy didn't really need this, but it would help to get them out of the way.

Stark, who was currently unconscious, groaned.

"Alright, take care." Percy said before quickly going to face Thor who was still trying to find them.

_Hope I can pull this off_. Was Percy's last thought before going and meeting the brutality of lightning.

**Hope you like. I have ideas for this story, but I need details. Something that'll make this story different from the rest. Please! Review I need you guys. **

**Going off topic. I have the alert thing attached to my e-mail that tells me when someone has reviewed or Favorited or followed my story, and when i'm at school, bored and tired, getting on my e-mail and seeing those alerts makes me soooooo happy. Thanks and keep those reviews coming. **

**Ciao, BookLoverBookWriter signing out.**


	6. Mental Arguments and Sons of Gorgons

**AN: Hey guys. *smiles sheepishly, while hiding behind couch* I know it's been a while since I've updated, but hopefully now that i've finished most of the plot, things should go a lot faster, my goal is to finish this story before the next school year. So i've come to some important decisions. There will not be a pairing in this story. If- and that's if- I decided to do a sequel and not just oneshots there might be a pairing, but for now, i just want to finish this without complications. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you guys seriously give me a reason to live... okay not really, but they do make my day:)**

**Okay, so I'm going to do a little rant now, and review if you understand what i'm getting at.**

** While I was writing this chapter, I deleted so many parts and rewrote so many scenes. Seriously, have them time I was writing this, it was me banging my head against the wall, trying to jog that creative brain of mine. Not even to mention that tomorrow is end of term for me and I am working like crazy to get everything done. That and soccer season just started and i am on 2 team. TWO, ya hear me! *Banging Head onto the table* My. life. sucks... Deep breaths. Inhale, Exhale. Okay, calm now.**

***Cheery Voice with annoying smile* R&amp;R Please!**

**Chapter 6**

**Captain America/Steve Rogers POV**

Jackson had just left him to go fight Thor and Steve was trying to get ahold of Romanov so she could patch them through to Coulson.

Stark… Well Stark was still unconscious. Jarvis had told Steve that his vital signs were normal, but he had retained some external injuries. Other than that he was fine.

Steve was thankful Stark hadn't sustained any critical injuries, but when it came to Jackson, Steve didn't know what to think. He was leaving a teenager to fight the god of thunder.

He considered going back out to fight, but that would mean leaving Stark undefended, not to mention that they still had no idea where Loki was.

Finally after some static, he heard Agent Romanov's voice.

"This is Agent Natasha Romanov" He heard her calmly state in his ear.

"This is Captain Rogers. We- well we caught up to Thor, but Agent Jackson is currently trying to subdue him. He told me to get ahold of Coulson."

He swore he heard her mutter 'self-sacrificing fool' but decided not to pay too much attention to it.

"Give me your coordinates and I'll come pick you up after I patch you through to Coulson."

Quickly, Steve listed off the data, and waited for Coulson to come on.

**Percy POV**

As soon as Percy stepped into the Thunder god's line of sight, he was shown no mercy. He ducked as an oncoming hammer was thrown in his direction, and then crashed in a tree. Not waiting for his hammer to come back to him, Thor charged Percy.

Percy was eerily reminded of his first run in with the Minotaur, and decided it would be fitting to use the same tactic here as he did back then.

Quickly he ducked out of the way of Thor's arms, allowing the god to crash into the trees. He had no idea of how to defeat Thor without using his powers, or at least his extra demigod senses and strength.

Once again, but this time with hammer in hand, Thor charged the Agent. This time though instead of dodging, he had seen Thor coming to late and was forced to block.

Locked at the arms, Percy and Thor continued to brawl.

"Thor, I am not your enemy. Give me a chance to explain." Percy tried to reason with the god.

"Explain what, Mortal? Explain the fact that you tricked me with your smooth words and reasonable advice, only to wait for the man of stripes and stars to attack me!" He said, his voice rising with every word.

(Percy would've laughed at the "Man of stripes and stars" if the situation hadn't been so dire.)

"Well you know it's not like you were in a non-threating position" He drawled sarcastically.

With a grunt the god managed to throw Percy of him.

"How art thou so strong Mortal?" He said bewildered but still menacingly.

"Yeah 'cuz SHIELD just loooves normal, weakling, people. I would think me being a little more than _mortal_ would be obvious" Percy replied with a snort.

"Well it is no matter; you will feel the wrath of an Asguardian"

_Feel your wrath? Please take a number, the line starts over there with Kronos and Gaea._

**Phil Coulson POV **

Coulson's phone started to ring, interrupting his effort to do paperwork. Hurriedly he snapped open his phone and put it to his ear.

"This is Coulson speaking, who is this?"

"Coulson, this is Captain Rogers. We managed to capture Loki, but Thor has taken him, Agent Jackson is now attempting to pacify him…."

A large **CRASH! **Sounded through the phone causing him to wince, moving the phone away from his ear.

"And he said that you would be able to give me a piece of information that would be able to aid us in getting Thor's trust."

As soon as Phil heard Steve's request he almost laughed out loud. As much as he wanted to help his childhood hero, Phil knew that he needed to let Percy fight his own battles and confront his past. With this in mind he told the Captain 2 words before quickly hanging up on him, and getting back to his paperwork,

He almost chuckled as he thought about the 2 words he had said. _Oh man, Percy's going to kill me._

**Steve's/Captain America's POV**

Steve was bewildered. How was that going to help them earn Thor's trust? Why would Coulson tell Agent Jackson to _Reveal yourself_?

**Percy POV**

Percy knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. At least, not without slipping up and showing who he was.

He was lucky that it had been so long since he had interacted with the thunder god, but he was conflicted. Tired of all the running and secrecy he's had to deal with for the past 2 years, but he also felt as though he had to protect everybody.

**Maybe I should come back?**

_You know why we can't_

**But it hasn't happened in a while**

_There's still the risk you lose control_

**There are those who could help me**

_Yeah….help and then _die!

**But I'm sick of hiding. I miss them all.**

_And you'll miss them when they're dead, all because YOU lost control!_

**It won't happen**

_Can you ensure that?_

With this the mental disagreement ended, of course being confined in your thoughts is not the best way to win a battle, For while Percy was thinking he had been forced to lose his ground. Thor attacked ferociously. He punched Percy in the jaw, followed up by a right hook to the stomach with Mjolnir. He spun and elbowed Percy in the chest, forcing him against a tree.

"I knew SHIELD was not the best group of mortal men, but sending a youngling to face their battles is on a whole different scale of mortal idiocy."

Percy managed to get a snarky comeback, despite the hammer forced against his neck.

"Well who's the more pathetic; the agency that sends the '_youngling_' to fight, or the thunder god that has a hard time holding his own against the youngling?"

As soon as he said his piece he kneed the god where Artemis likes to put her arrows, and pushed the hammer off his neck, then he jerked it towards the tree, causing Thor to lose his balance and tumble forward.

"Jackson!" Rogers came into the clearing. He looked panicked and confused. "Coulson said to 'reveal yourself'!"

_Holy Apollo's red cows! Is Coulson freaking kidding me! _

Thor regained his footing and charged. Percy simply moved to the side and pushed against Thor's hammer, putting him off balance once again.

"Tell that son of a gorgon to get his head out of his Podex and get Thor to trust us!"

Rogers sounded exasperated as he shouted "I can't! He hung up!"

Thor added his own little piece of advice.

"Shut up, Mortals, and fight."

Percy just looked condescendingly at him.

"Dude, can't you see that I'm trying to have a conversation here?" He turned back towards Steve, but paused and turned back to Thor

"Oh, and get rid of the '_mortals_' insult. It's getting old."

At that time, Thor just broke. He was done with this annoying child who was so laid back; it drove him to near the point of insanity. He threw all cares of ancient rules to the side.

"Well, how about this, you are just a pawn in SHIELD's great plan. Do you know what they've done? They care no more for you than to use as a means to an end. Humans are corrupt by nature, why should you be any different?"

It was only after Thor saw the look on Percy's face that he realized he had made a _huge_ mistake. A very huge mistake.

**AN: So I hope you got at least enough fight to pacify you, but believe me, the real power display come next chapter. I don't know when I'll have time to update, but don't lose hope i will finish this story. In the meantime check out a new idea I had for a story. It's should be on my profile by tomorrow, and if it isn't check out my favs, some of the authors really amaze me with their creative ideas.**


End file.
